Blitzball in Tokyo-3
by FlutterShutter
Summary: Shinji Ikari and Tidus are two young boys who are very much the same and very much different people. They both are adolescent, angsty, fight monsters, and have some very serious daddy issues. However, when the two have their lives swapped with one another, their lives begin to get VERY different.
1. Prolouge: Meeting of our Heroes

Blitzball in Tokyo-3

By FlutterShutter

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Final Fantasy X.

Prologue: The Meeting of the Our Heroes

A crowd of people were waiting in line for a blitzball tournament. It was only a few minutes for the game to start. Suddenly, an adolescent teenage boy with blond hair and rather obscene clothes ran to the stadium. "Coming through, sorry!" the boy said in a hurry. A bunch of female fans surrounded him. "Hey!" he said. "Let go of me!" As he escaped the fans, he ran to the stadium and into the playing field. His name was Tidus, and he was the Star Player of the Zanarkand Abes, a blitzball team.

In another universe, there was an empty city with almost no people in sight. The people in the city had all gone for hiding in the civilian shelter. For a big black monster at least 50 stories high was attacking the city. Many rockets and missiles were fired at it, but the monster seemed to suffer no damage. Only a machine equal in size could combat it. In the city, there was another teenage boy with blackish hair and a white button down T-shirt waiting on a telephone.

"We're sorry," the phone answered, "but all normal lines are down to a special state of emergency." "It's no good," the boy said, "I knew I shouldn't have come here." He held up a picture of a young woman with long, black hair and looked as if she were in her twenties. "Looks like she didn't come...," he said. The boy's name was Shinji Ikari has he was the destined pilot for EVA-01, which he, himself didn't know.

Yes, both of these young people seemed to have a big future in front of them, Tidus being a famous sports idol and Shinji being the destined pilot of a giant purple death machine, but that's not what their stories are about.

It's about how they got switched.

In the blitzball stadium, water began to fill a circular dome. The game had begun and a blue ball had been flung into the spherical water structure. Tidus, fought for the ball and in a fast display of dives and kicks, helped get the upper hand on the team. An older man with a long red overcoat and glasses watched the game on the rooftops and from a distance. Tidus's team had the ball now, and as an enemy player tried to steal it, he managed to kick the player out of the dome. Other people who weren't watching the game were running away from a giant containment of water that was about to hit them. Tidus had the ball now, and as he leapt out of the water to kick the ball, he saw something in the distance. It looked like a giant watery demon figure with giant scales on it. He saw those scales detach from the monster's body and go attack the city. The giant water monster attacked the blitzball stadium with balls of energy and Tidus fell to the ground and hit the floor of the ruined Blitzball stadium.

As Tidus fled the broken stadium, he saw a familiar figure in a long red overcoat. "Auron!" Tidus shouted, "What are you doing here?" "I was waiting for you," the man said. "What are you talking about?" Tidus asked. Auron just casually walked away with the hundreds of other screaming people running away from the giant abomination.

Tidus began to follow him, but suddenly time stopped. All the civilians had stopped moving, everything was frozen in time, except for a little boy with a purple coat. Tidus looks around to see if anyone else was seeing this. "It begins." the little boy said. Suddenly, time came back again as well as all the fleeing people and the water demon.

It took a while for Tidus to catch up with Auron. "Hey, not this way!" The blonde teenage boy said to the older man. "Look!" Auron said to the confused Tidus. Tidus looked where Auron was looking and saw the demon in full view. "We called it 'Sin'," Auron said. The monster sent out a spawn of itself that Tidus saw earlier. It attached to a building and sent out miniature versions of itself from its body. The scales came down to attack Tidus and Auron. Tidus approached the Sinscales and tried to attack them but failed to looking like a complete loon in the process. Auron seeing the boy's failed attempt to attack the Sinscales gave Tidus a longsword. "Here," Auron said, "Take it." The boy held the sword and was clearly struggling to hold it up. "It was a gift from your father," Auron said. "My old man?" the inexperienced swords man said. "I hope you know how to use it," Auron said to Tidus.

Tidus and Auron faced the Sinscales, cutting and slicing their way through the weaker ones, Auron clearly being the more powerful one, and eventually making their way to the main source of the enemies. The Sinspawn attacked many times with the Devi spell and summoned a bunch of Sinscales, but Auron's new Bushido Overdrive abilities quickly got rid of the Sinspawn, defeating it causing many sparks to fly out of it.

The two went on ahead as hundreds more Sinscales came down to fight them. As the two cut sliced through a lot of the Sinscales, a power generator exploded causing the streets of Zanarkand to crumble apart. "Go," Auron said. Tidus and Auron got through many of the crumbling streets to eventually have Tidus cling onto a piece of derbis about to fly into Sin. "This is it," Auron said. "Tidus, this your story." Auron helped Tidus up the derbis. "It all begins here." "What are you talking about?" a doubtful Tidus said. But, before he could finish his sentence he was sucked into a portal inside of Sin. Auron noticed that Tidus had dropped his sword while going inside the portal, making it fall to the earth below. "Oh boy," Auron thought to himself, "I don't think this kid was the right choice."


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Shinji

Blitzball in Tokyo-3

By FlutterShutter

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Final Fantasy X.

Chapter 1: Enter Shinji

I took a while for it took a little while for Shinji to get to the civilian center. It was the safest place to hide from the attacking monster. He wondered what that woman in the photograph was going to do with him.

"Damn!" the woman said, "Why the heck is he not here!" The woman, whose name was Misato, looked around and saw nobody. "What will I tell Ritsuko now, that Iost our spare pilot? Oh well, I guess Rei will do."

I took a while for Tidus to wake up. When he woke up, he was on a platform surrounded by a strange sort of liquid. When he looked up, he saw a giant white creature crucified to a wall with a giant grey mask and a giant spear in its chest.

'WOOOAH," Tidus said astonishment. He had never seen something so big and somewhat menacing outside of that Sin Monster Auron was talking about. 'WHERE AM I?" Tidus shouted.

"You are in Terminal Dogma," a woman in the shadows stated. Tidus looked around him to see a lady with blonde hair and a mole on her cheek. "We have to stop the angel from reaching Lillith."

Angel? Terminal Dogma? Lillith? Tidus was confused by all of this and asked, "Um, excuse me, but what is an Angel?" The woman looked confused. "How long, exactly, have you been here?" Tidus said, "I fell into a portal inside of a giant water monster and when I woke up, I was here." The woman just stared at him with a stare that seemed to say, "Are you kidding me?" "Look kid, I have no time for stories, an angel is attacking the city and you need to go with me to take you to safety.

Shinji was waiting patiently in the Civilian Shelter. It seemed to be safe, and there were some people he knew there. There was a tingling feeling in the back of his spine that he was missing in something that required his presence. He could see many other people lying in cots and reading books, but they didn't seem to be moving. It took him a second, but he realized time had stopped except for him and a little boy with purple clothing.

"You will do," The boy said. "Hunh?" Shinji said, "What was that?" Before Shinji could finish his sentence, he could see his arms and legs disappearing into light. "Whaaaa, what is happening?" The light had reach all the way up his body and up his neck. "You'll see," the boy said. Shinji couldn't hear what the boy said, because by the time the boy said see, the light had reached his ears. After a few more seconds, the light had completely engulfed Shinji and it began to fade away with Shinji inside. The time came back and everyone began moving again as if nothing had happened. Nobody saw a boy with a purple robe or a teenage boy completely disappear into light. Now, Shinji Ikari has completely left the world of Tokyo-3 and has now entered the world of Spira.


	3. Chapter 2: Replacement Pilots

Blitzball in Tokyo-3

By FlutterShutter

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or Final Fantasy X.

Chapter 2: Replacement Pilots

As the woman and Tidus were walking to the data records, Tidus could sort of grasp what was happening. The woman's name was Ritsuko, and she worked for NERV, a confederacy that helped exterminate angels, creatures that if they reached Lillith, the white creature he saw earlier, a cataclysmic event would happen. He also learned from Ritsuko that they developed Evangelions, or EVAs, giant mechanisms that were piloted by teenage kids to fight the angels with, and a new pilot was going to be arriving to combat the current angel that was attacking.

"Hunh?" Ritsuko said, "There's no information on you anywhere." Tidus looked worried. "Where am I supposed to stay?" Ritsuko sighed, "We really don't know what to do with you. We have to wait on that though, the new pilot Misato has with her should be arriving soon."

"This new pilot, what's he like?" a curious Tidus asked. "We don't know yet, all we know is that he's the son of commander Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari." Ritsuko looked at her watch. "I hope Misato and the new pilot are alright."

Tidus walked around in the main part of the headquarters until he and Ritsuko reached a dark room. "By the way Ritsuko, what does an EVA look like?" Tidus asked. "Here," Ritsuko said, holding a light switch, "I'll show you." As she pressed the switch, Tidus saw a giant purple robot with a giant horn and soul-piercing green eyes. "WOOAH! THAT LOOKS SO COOL!" an excited Tidus said. Ritsuko just smiled.

Misato arrived at NERV headquarters in a hurry. Eventually she reached Tidus and Ritsuko. "RITSUKO, THE PILOT!" "What, Misato?" Tidus looked at Misato. She looked like she was in her early twenties and had long black hair. In an odd way, she was appealing to Tidus. "What happened to him?" Ritsuko asked. Misato was panting. "He's missing! I looked everywhere!" Ritsuko looked worried. "We have to use Rei, but she's in no condition to pilot..."

"We have no choice we have to use her." Ritsuko brought up her phone, "Yes, the 3rd child has gone missing. Bring in Rei." In a few minutes, Tidus saw a blue-haired girl with reddish eyes arrive in a hospital bed in crippling condition. One of the people carrying the bed slipped and Rei fell to the ground. As she fell to the ground, Tidus picked her up. She looked like she was in pain, and she was about to fend off a giant destructive beast.

"Yo Misato!" Tidus said. Misato and Ritsuko stared at the boy. "Can I pilot the EVA in place of Rei?" The two woman just stared at him. "Tidus..." Ritsuko said, "Being an EVA pilot requires up to six months of earlier training..." "Let him do it." a voice in the background said. Tidus looked up and saw a man with yellow glasses and a beard. "Let him pilot the EVA, the Angel needs to be defeated at all costs." Tidus stared at the man, "Uuuuh, thank you Mister." "Gendo," the man said, "Gendo Ikari."

The Eva was sent out of the water and was placed in front of a sliding wall. A hole in the EVA began to open, it was a hole for an entry plug to go in. Tidus inside the entry plug, was placed inside the EVA, and he could feel a clicking sound that the plug was locked into place, there was no turning back now. After the entry plug recognized it's pilot, Tidus saw the same liquid he saw at Terminal Dogma gradually fill up the entry plug "Wha, what is this stuff?! Tidus asked, holding his breath. "Don't worry." Misato stated, "It's LCL, it will help you breathe inside the EVA. It won't harm you, let it inside your lungs." As Tidus let his breath go, he learned to get acquainted with the strange orange liquid.

Tidus waited patiently as he saw the EVA being set up, preparing its synchronization rate and interface language, but this all passed over Tidus's head. "Prepare EVA for launch!" Misato said. The connectors that were holding the EVA in place became disconnected, and Tidus could feel the EVA moving back to the wall and on an ejector pad. Pathways above him began to open. "Ready to launch EVA-01!" an operator said. "Roger!" said Misato. As the EVA was launched up several buildings high, Tidus began to feel nausious. The force of the air above him was pushing down. After a few seconds, Tidus could see the streets of Tokyo-3, and the Angel, Sachiel, could see its new prey. The angel and the EVA were about to fight.

When Shinji woke up, he could smell a tropical island and was inside a hut type home. "When I found you, I thought you were a goner," a woman said. He looked up and saw a woman dressed almost entirely in black carrying a weird stuffed doll. "Um, excuse me, but where am I?" Shinji asked. "You are in Besaid Island. The home of Besaid Temple."


End file.
